This invention relates to a method and apparatus for atomizing a liquid stream of metal or metal alloy. This invention relates to producing powders as well as to spray deposition process.
For both powder production and spray deposition process, there are traditionally two kinds of atomization devices for atomizing a liquid stream of metal or metal alloys coming out of the liquid delivery nozzle into a spray of droplets. One is the xe2x80x9cFree Fallxe2x80x9d type of design, in which the stream of metal or metal alloy is atomized at a certain distance away from the exit of the liquid delivery nozzle. The other design is the xe2x80x9cConfinedxe2x80x9d type of design, in which the stream of metal or metal alloy is atomized at the exit of the liquid delivery nozzle. The Confined type of atomization device gives more efficient and uniform transfer of energy from atomization gas to the stream of metal or metal alloy, due to the shorter distance between the atomization gas and the stream of metal or metal alloy and prefilming of the molten metal or metal alloy over the end of the liquid delivery nozzle. However, since the impingement point of the atomization gas is close to the exit of the liquid delivery nozzle, the molten metal or metal alloy is easier to freeze-up inside the liquid delivery nozzle, which blocks further atomization. The Free-Fall type atomization device doesn""t have the freeze-up problem; however, the atomization efficiency is reduced compared to the Confined type of atomization device, resulting in coarser atomized powder and coarser microstructures due to a lower cooling rate.
During atomizing, a backpressure is created by the impingement of the atomization gas jets around the atomization zone below the exit of the liquid deliver nozzle. The backpressure has two effects. One effect is generating backsplash during atomization, in which molten metal or metal alloy is backsplashed upwards away from the atomization zone. The backsplashed molten metal or metal alloy may either deposit back onto the atomization device and block further atomization, or become coarse and irregular shaped powders, which may not be desired. Another effect is influencing the atomization rate, or the flow rate of the metal or metal alloy stream coming out of the liquid delivery nozzle. In the extreme, a complete blockage of the metal or metal alloy stream from coming out of the liquid delivery nozzle is likely to happen due to the backpressure. The present invention provides a method of atomizing and an atomizing apparatus to control the backpressure.
During atomizing, the intensities and directions of the atomization gas jets affect the atomization characteristics, such as atomization efficiency, atomization rate, the cooling rate of atomized droplets, trajectories and velocities of atomized droplets, shapes and sizes of atomized droplets, the spatial flux distribution of atomized droplets, etc. The intensities of the atomization gas jets are manipulated through controlling the pressure and/or flow rate of the atomization gas. However, the directions of the atomization gas jets are fixed by the design of the atomization device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,802, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,899, the atomization device is scanned to control the directions of the atomization gas jets. The present invention provides a method of atomizing and an atomizing apparatus to control both the intensities and directions of the atomization gas jets.
One aspect of the present invention is to control the created backpressure, which, in turn, controls the backsplash and the atomization rate, or the flow rate of the metal or metal alloy stream coming out of the liquid delivery nozzle. Another aspect of the present invention is to control the atomization characteristics by controlling the intensities and directions of the atomization gas jets, which, in turn, controls the droplet characteristics, such as the variations of size, shape, temperature, heat content and microstructure of droplets, etc., and/or powder characteristics, such as powder size distribution, the powder shape distribution, the microstructure variations of powders, etc., and/or spray-deposit characteristics, such as the morphology, macrostructures and microstructures of the deposit, etc.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of atomizing a liquid stream of metal or metal alloy consisting of the steps of:
teeming a stream of molten metal or metal alloy into an atomization device,
atomizing the stream with atomization gas to form droplets of metal or metal alloy, and
directing controlling fluid at an atomization gas jets or at atomization zone to control the backpressure and, if desired, the intensities and directions of the atomization gas jets.
Preferably the atomization gas issues from first jets, and the controlling fluid issues from second jets directed at the atomization gas jets or at the atomization zone. The intensity, flow rate and pressure of the secondary jets are preset to control or are in-situ adjusted to in-situ control the backpressure and/or the intensities and directions of the atomization gas jets. The method may be for the production of powder to control the powder characteristics. Alternatively, the method may be for the production of spray deposits to control the deposit characteristics. Alternatively, the secondary jets may be so arranged, through which solid particles or whiskers of the same or different composition (either metallic or non-metallic) of the metal to be atomized are introduced into the controlling fluid which acts as a transport vehicle for the particles or whiskers to be co-deposited with the atomized droplets to form spray-deposited composite materials. Alternatively, the particles or whiskers are introduced from above the secondary jets, which also gives a mixture of the particles or whiskers with the spray to form spray-deposited composite materials. Suitably, the controlling fluid is an inert gas, such as Argon, Helium and Nitrogen, or air. Alternatively, the controlling fluid may be cryogenic liquefied gas which changes to a gaseous phase upon heating by the metal or metal alloy stream. The atomization gas is suitably an inert gas, such as Argon, Helium and Nitrogen, or Air. The selection of gases is made in accordance with the compatibility with the liquid metal or metal alloy to be atomized.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided an atomizing apparatus consisting of an atomization device for receiving a stream of molten metal or metal alloy to be atomized, means for directing atomization gas at the liquid stream to atomize the stream, and means for directing controlling fluid at atomization gas jets or at an atomization zone to control the backpressure and/or the atomization characteristics. In the preferred arrangement, the means for directing the atomization gas consists of primary jets and the means for directing the controlling fluid consists of secondary jets directed at the atomization gas jets or at the atomization zone. The intensity, flow rate and pressure of the secondary jets are preset to control or are in-situ adjusted to in-situ control the backpressure and/or the intensities and directions of the atomization gas jets. Suitably, the controlling fluid is an inert gas, such as Argon, Helium and Nitrogen, or air. Alternatively, the controlling fluid may be cryogenic liquefied gas which changes to a gaseous phase upon heating by the metal or metal alloy stream. The atomization gas is suitably an inert gas, such as Argon, Helium and Nitrogen, or air. The selection of gases is made in accordance with the compatibility with the liquid metal or metal alloy to be atomized.
Alternatively, the apparatus may be used to produce spray deposits on a suitable collector.